


Hold Me Closer, Tiny Dancer.

by Creative_loveaddict9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confused Castiel, Fluff and Crack, Human Castiel, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_loveaddict9/pseuds/Creative_loveaddict9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one goes out to the one I love.</p><p>My fiance asked me to write a fic were Castiel listens to Tiny Dancer and get confused because he has no idea who Tony Danza is.</p><p>Its short, stupid and a little fluffy.</p><p>Enjoyy ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Closer, Tiny Dancer.

Being human, Castiel was curious of all human things. He wasn't exactly pop culture savvy and that gave Dean an opportunity to show him all that he knows. It started with Dean making the former angel a playlist of his favorite music. Castiel would spend hours listening, sitting on a park bench while taking in every note and every lyric, thinking of what they meant to Dean.

It soon turned into Castiel sending Dean links to youtube videos of random songs he thought he'd like, adding comments that ranged from "This has a beautiful melody" to "This one reminds me of you.", making Dean smile every time.

One night, the Winchester brother's are lounging in the bunker library, researching in silence. Dean stood and stretched his hands over his head. "I need to get something from my room." he said, not bothering to glance back at his brother who just nods, too engrossed in his work to care. Dean pads down the hall, socked feet cold against the tile floor when he notices Castiel bedroom door open. The angel sat on his bed staring blankly at his phone with a concerned look. Dean knocks three times and leans against the door frame.

"You okay, man?"

Castiel lifts his head. "I don't know..."

"Whats wrong?" he asked concerned, crossing the room and sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Whose .... whose Tony Danza?"

"Tony.. Tony Danza, why are you asking?"

"This man.." Castiel looks down at his phone, reading the name. "Elton John. He keeps saying that he wants Tony Danza to hold him closer.

Dean bites his lip, stifling a laugh. He didn't want to make him feel embarrassed, it was just the greatest misheard lyric Dean has ever heard.

He pats Castiel gently on the knee. "Its tiny dancer, Cas." he said, losing control and having to cover his mouth as he starts to laugh. "Not Tony Danza."

Castiel joins in, chucking at his mistake. "Well that makes a little more sense."

_________________________________________________________

Later that night, Castiel sends Dean a picture message of Elton John and Tony Danza hugging , causing Dean to laugh so hard he spills beer all over his shirt.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The picture Castiel sends Dean is this - http://iusedtohavehair.files.wordpress.com/2013/01/hold-me-closer-tony-danza3.jpg
> 
> Check out my fandom blog: gently-fading-grace.tumblr.com


End file.
